


Owelle Week

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: A collection of my fics from Tumblr’s Owelle Week 2020.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 30
Kudos: 8





	1. A Little More Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 1: “This is exactly what it looks like.” + fun**
> 
> Owen and Michelle get caught in a rather unfortunate situation.

Owen couldn’t believe he had been roped into this.

Actually, he totally could believe it.

Because any chance he got to make out with his girlfriend, he took.

But this, this was risky.

And she had to know it.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” He whispered the words as he pulled back from the heated kiss Michelle had started a good five minutes earlier. “We’re gonna get caught.”

He just knew it.

His crew would eventually start looking for him, as would hers.

And there were only so many places in the 126 that they could be hiding.

“They’ll never find us.” She tangled her hands in his hair as she dragged his lips back down to hers.

She was insatiable.

And maybe even insane.

But damn was she good at this.

“I give them another ten minutes.” He nipped at her lip as he pulled back, groaning when she let her hands wander down his back and around to his chest.

“Then we better make this quick.” She tugged at his t-shirt and he sighed.

They really couldn’t start losing clothing.

It was entirely too risky.

“Michelle, we cannot have sex in the supply closet.” She looked up at him and huffed, but that didn’t stop her from dragging her nails down his bare chest, stopping to tug on his belt as she pulled him closer.

“Okay, so maybe not sex…” She leaned up and kissed him softly, eliciting a very unmanly sound from him when she pulled back.

“Michelle…” And then he heard it.

Judd’s booming voice calling out his name.

And then Nancy was hollering for Michelle.

They were just outside the closet and if Owen had to guess, this was the last place they were going to look before they started calling the cops.

“Shh!” She pressed a finger against his lips before stepping even more into his space, her chest flush against his as they waited.

He knew she thought they would just wander off and give up.

But Owen knew his team better than that.

Better yet, he knew his son better that.

And that’s why when he heard a loud knock on the closet door he sighed.

“Dad? You in there?” He could make out Judd uttering something about that being a lousy place for a nap.

And then Paul was whispering something about him not being alone.

But the door handle gave way entirely too quickly and when TK pulled it open to reveal the entire team standing on the other side Owen closed his eyes.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Cap.” Judd was speaking to him with those words.

He knew this would happen.

“This…” He sighed again before opening his eyes and looking down at Michelle. “This is exactly what it looks like.”

“You two were making out in a supply closet!” Marjan was five seconds away from doubling over in a fit of giggles and Owen could tell that Nancy wasn’t far behind her.

“That’s just wrong man.” Paul shook his head as he pushed Marjan and Nancy in the opposite direction, muttering something about giving them privacy.

“I can’t believe you two.” Owen had to agree with Judd on that one.

He couldn’t believe them either.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t come looking for you?” Michelle shook her head at Tim’s question, a small smirk crossing her lips as she refused to turn and face the others.

“Man, y’all are ridiculous.” And then Judd was storming up the steps, Tim following him, the sound of his laughter filling the small space.

And then they were left alone, with TK staring them down from the other side of the door frame.

Owen didn’t know what to say.

He had just been busted making out with his girlfriend by their closest friends.

Not to mention his son.

“Dad…” He snapped his head back up at the sound of TK’s voice. “Do we need to have a talk?”

“If you try to give me the safe sex speech I’m gonna fire you.” Michelle busted out laughing, her head falling to his chest as her entire body shook. “Now, get lost. There’s nothing to see here.”

TK chuckled before shaking his head and turning around, leaving the pair standing in the closet once more.

“Shall we continue?” Michelle reached behind her and grabbed the door handle, freezing before pulling it closed, her eyes shifting up to his with a mischievous smile.

“What the hell?” He reached out and grabbed the door, pulling it shut before backing her up against it.

They already knew they were here.

It’s not like they didn’t know what they were doing.

They might as well have a little more fun.


	2. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2: “Please be careful.” + suspense.**
> 
> _Michelle has something she needs to do, Owen isn’t too excited about it though._

Michelle should have known better than to turn on the bathroom light while trying to get ready.

She should have known that Owen would wake up at any change in his surroundings.

She should have gotten ready downstairs.

And yet, here she was, dressed in nothing but her work pants and a bra, staring at him from the doorway to his bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she waited for him to say something.

“Going somewhere?” She rolled her eyes at his question.

Of course she was going somewhere.

She wasn’t half dressed and brushing her teeth in the middle of the night for no reason.

“Work.” She mumbled the word out around her toothbrush before finishing the task and turning toward him once more.

“It’s three in the morning.” Owen glanced down at his phone and then back up at her. “And I didn’t get a phone call. What’s going on?”

Michelle let out a sigh as she reached up and turned the bathroom light off.

Maybe if she left him in total darkness he’d stop asking questions and go back to bed.

But as she was pulling her shirt over her head she heard his feet hit the floorboards and she huffed.

Of course she wouldn’t be that lucky tonight.

“Where are you going Michelle?” His question was soft this time around and she felt one of his hands reach for hers, his fingertips brushing her knuckles as he spoke. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Iris.” She really didn’t want to have this conversation with him.

Not now.

Not again.

“I thought…” She pulled her hand away and let out a growl.

She knew exactly what he thought.

He thought that she had moved on from Iris.

He thought that she was giving the woman some space.

But she was her sister and Michelle couldn’t just walk away from her.

“She needs me Owen.” She heard him let out a sigh and she moved toward the bedroom door, opening it and stepping into the hallway with another growl.

She knew that he had every right to be concerned.

After all, the last time she had tried to help Iris she had nearly gotten herself and Judd killed.

He was just worried about her and she got it.

But there was another part of her that couldn’t be concerned with his concern.

So she made her way downstairs and grabbed her boots, putting them on and lacing them up before she could second guess herself.

She was halfway out the door when she heard his voice behind her and she stopped in her tracks.

“Just, please be careful.” He sounded worried, really worried, and suddenly she wondered if she was doing the right thing. “I know you just want to help her, I know she’s your family and that’s the right thing to do.”

She felt her head tip forward as tears welled up in her eyes.

“But we’re your family too Michelle.” She knew she shouldn’t leave them like this in the middle of the night.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

She didn’t even know if it would be the last.

“Just… don’t get yourself into a situation you can’t get out of.” If he was referring to her being held at gunpoint by a drug addict three months ago then she got it.

She was never going through that again.

“I’ll be careful.” She whispered her words and she didn’t know if he heard them, but she meant them.

She would do whatever she had to do to be safe and to make it back home to them.

She always would.

Because even if Iris was her biological sister, Owen was her husband and Emily and Scarlett were her girls, and that meant more to her than whatever bond she had once had with the woman.

So while she was willing to try and help her, this had to be last time.

Michelle swore this would be the last time.


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 3: “It’s been a long day, why don’t we help each other unwind?” + sexy**
> 
> _Owen can’t keep his hands, or his lips, to himself._

Michelle wasn’t surprised to see Owen leaning against the hood of her Jeep when she left the firehouse, after all, it had been almost a week since they had both ended a shift at the same time.

“Are you waiting for me?” She raised an eyebrow at the smirk on his face and he chuckled as he pushed himself forward and nodded his head.

“Always.” She rolled her eyes at his response, her mind flashing back to all the times he picked on her for making them late.

Everyone always thought it was Owen and his perfect skin and hair that always made them run behind, but it was actually her, always her.

“I’m not sure what you’re thinking, Captain Strand,” She offered him a soft smile as she peered at him over the door of the Jeep, “but I am planning to go home, take a nice, warm bath, and then sleep the weekend away.”

“Sounds good to me.” He stepped forward until he their toes were touching, whispering his words as not to draw any attention to them. “Want some company?”

“For which part?” She knew she was being evil and she didn’t care. “Because I was planning to do all of it, alone.”

“I don’t like that idea.” The small pout on his face made her reconsider all her plans for the next seventy hours and she let out a sigh. “Besides, it’s been a long week. I was thinking we could help each other, unwind…”

She guessed that spending the weekend in bed with him wasn’t such a bad idea.

But maybe she’d let him feel the pressure just a little longer.

“I don’t need to unwind, I’m fine.” Which wasn’t anywhere close to the truth because she was itching to get her hands on him and had been all week.

Sleeping so close to him, yet not being able to crawl in his bed or hold his hand or kiss him was slowly killing her.

They really should just tell the others that they were together, it would make things so much easier.

“Fine.” He gave up way to easy and she huffed. “I’ll just go home then.”

He started to turn around, his hands moving from the Jeep to hang beside him, and she felt like she was suddenly missing a very important piece of her.

“No!” She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her quickly.

She didn’t care who saw them at this point, she couldn’t let him leave like that.

He got ready to speak but instead he just shook his head with a chuckle, and then his lips were on hers and his left hand fell to her hip as his right hand gripped at her neck.

Everything around her suddenly ceased to exist as her heart hammered in her chest.

Maybe they should spend a week without kissing more often.

Or maybe they shouldn’t.


	4. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4: “I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?” + AU/future**
> 
> _An unfortunate accident leave Owen forgetting some very important details about his life._

Owen woke up with a start, his eyes instantly taking in his surroundings.

He was in the hospital, that much was apparent.

He could hear the beeping of the monitors, and the smell of the antiseptic was all too familiar.

But why was here?

What could he possibly have done that warranted a visit of this kind?

“Owen…?” He snapped his head in the direction of the voice, his eyebrow raising at the sight of an unfamiliar brunette woman beside him.

“Do I know you?” He must have known her, I mean, why would she be sitting beside him if he didn’t?

“I’m Michelle…” She seemed offended at his question and he held his breath as he waited for her to continue.

He closed his eyes as he sighed, straining his brain to try and remember who she was.

And then it hit him.

Like a freight train.

They were together, just the two of them, his lips on hers, her hands in his hair, his on her ass.

Then they were standing together under the moon, surrounded by their family and friends, their lips pressing together as everyone clapped.

It was just a continuous montage of them together, kissing, holding hands, laying together in bed.

Every emotion just came crashing down on him and he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“I remember kissing you.” He remembered doing more than kissing her though, a lot more than kissing her. “Why do I remember kissing you?”

“Well, you are my husband so…?” She was smirking at him with a glint in her eyes and he wondered if she could read his mind.

“Husband?” He didn’t remember marrying her.

He figured that was something he should remember.

“Yeah. We’ve been married for a few years now.” He should know this.

“I… I don’t remember.” He felt horrible, that couldn’t be something a woman wanted to hear.

“It’s okay.” It was then that he noticed that she was holding his hand, her fingers wrapping around his softly as she smiled at him. “You hit your head pretty good, the doctor said it was possible you’d have some memory loss.”

“Hit my head? What the hell happened?” He was doing everything in his power to remember an accident of some kind.

Was he still a firefighter?

Had this happened on the job?

“You blacked out on a call, got trapped in a room.” So it did happen because of work, that was just lovely. “The roof came down on top of you and you must have lost your helmet because you sustained a serious skull fracture.”

“How long have I been in the hospital?” Judging by the way he was feeling, it had been a few days.

“A week.” That was longer than a few days.

Dammit he couldn’t believe this.

“Jesus Christ.” He hissed out his response as he blinked his eyes a few times, trying to will himself to remember anything about his life other than his name and the fact that he was a firefighter. “Where are we? Where’s TK?”

“TK’s fine, he’s at home with Carlos.” Who the hell was Carlos? “And we’re at Austin Memorial. You’re in the ICU.”

Austin?

As in Austin, Texas?

Why the hell weren’t they in New York?

Michelle, his wife, must have sensed his distress and confusion because she squeezed his hand again and offered him a soft smile.

“You should try and sleep, the doctor said rest is the most important thing for you right now.” He didn’t want to rest though, he wanted answers.

But he couldn’t bring himself to ask any of his questions out loud.

So instead he simply nodded his head before closing his eyes.

And then he waited as his life over the past few years flashed before him.

He really hoped when he woke up the next time that he actually remembered it all.


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 5: “Should you really be drinking that much?” + angst**
> 
> _After a rough day Michelle just wants to be alone, just her and her tequila._

It was no surprise to Michelle that she found herself at the Honky Tonk after the particularly grueling shift she had just finished.

And it also wasn’t surprising to her that she had just skipped the beers and gone straight for the bottle of tequila.

Jim, the incredibly handsome and overly nosy bartender, had simply raised an eyebrow at her request for the whole bottle and not just a shot.

Then she had sulked away and found a table hidden in the back, falling into the booth with a sigh as she set down the bottle and the single shot glass she had swiped from behind the counter.

She knew she shouldn’t be drowning her sorrows in alcohol, but dammit it had been a rough seventy two hours.

All she wanted to do right now was drink away the pain and then go home and sleep off the agony.

The hangover would be worth it in the end.

“Should you really be drinking that much?” The sound of Owen’s voice from beside her made her jump slightly and she let out a growl when the small glass fell out of her hand and onto the table.

She was just thankful that it didn’t break.

“Go away.” Normally she was very welcoming of the man’s presence, but right now, well right now she wanted him to go way and leave her to drown her sorrows all alone.

“I will do no such thing.” Instead, he plopped down into the booth across from her and reached out, grabbing the shot glass from in front of her and setting it down just out of the reach of her clumsy, drunken fingers. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve had almost half this bottle Michelle?”

“I told you to go away.” She could hold her liquor and she could mostly certain hold her own in a verbal debate with this man.

“Well that’s not happening.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he fixed her with a stare that made her skin crawl in all the right ways. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Captain.” She spat the words at him as if he had done something wrong and she instantly hated herself for it.

He hadn’t done a damn thing wrong and she knew it and so did he.

“Fine, but you’re not getting your tequila back.” And with that he stood up, grabbing the bottle from the table before heading in the direction of the bar.

She let out a huff as she sank back against the wooden seat, her eyes closing in frustration.

She knew he was just trying to help, but she really didn’t want it right now.

She knew she would regret it later, but right now, she just wanted to be alone.


	6. Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 6: “Do you want to talk about it?” + hurt/comfort**
> 
> _Owen tries to help Michelle through a rather rough panic attack._

Owen wasn’t shocked to hear the firehouse so quiet at 2:30 in the morning.

He wasn’t shocked that most of the lights were off and that all the dishes and tools and workout equipment had been put away.

He wasn’t even shocked to find most of the others asleep in their bunks when he finally made it upstairs.

But he was shocked to find Mateo shaking him awake just as he was starting to drift off.

“This had better be good Probie.” He couldn’t hear the alarms going off, and the room was still pitch black, so the kid had better had a good reason for waking him up when he had finally closed his eyes.

“It’s Captain Blake sir,” He felt himself sit upright immediately, his feet hitting the ground and his eyes on full alert before the other man could even finish his sentence, “Marjan told me to come get you.”

He didn’t ask another question, instead he pushed himself into a standing position and after getting his bearings he followed Mateo toward the woman’s locker room.

“They’re in there sir.” The younger man pointed inside the room and sighed. “Marjan wouldn’t let me help, just told me to get you so…”

He held his hand up to stop Mateo, his eyes softening as he could see the panic in the kid’s eyes.

“It’s okay Mateo, thank you.” He patted his arm before heading into the room, his ears listening out for the sounds of any other occupants, but the space seemed quiet save for what sounded like labored breathing.

And when he rounded the corner he saw why.

Michelle was sitting on the floor, her back against her closed locker, her legs pulled up to her chest as he head rested against her knees.

He could hear her struggling to get it together and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He had never seen her like this and it scared him.

“What’s going on Marjan?” He stopped beside the pair, kneeling down until he was on their level.

“I don’t know Cap.” Marjan was normally the picture of calm and put together, but right now, she was the opposite. “I came in to get something out of my locker and found her like this. She hasn’t said anything, I don’t think she can.”

“Panic attack?” He would have to guess that judging by Michelle’s breathing and the fact that he could see her hands shaking against her shins that something had triggered this, but he wouldn’t even try to guess what.

“That would be my guess.” He let out a breath as he moved to sit down, crossing his legs in front of him as he reached out and   
took Michelle’s hands in his gently.

She didn’t pull back or flinch, which he took as a good sign, but she also didn’t move toward him like he expected.

Whatever had her so worked up wasn’t good.

“Michelle, honey, can you tell me what happened?” She shook her head back and forth against her sweatpants and he squeezed her hands gently as he tried to think of what the best way to handle this would be.

Surely he couldn’t just drag her ass out of here.

And he couldn’t very well cart his paramedic captain to the emergency room.

And then it hit him.

_Carlos._

If Michelle wouldn’t talk to him, maybe she’d open up to her best-friend.

So he pulled his phone out of his pocket with one hand and held it out of her line of sight, his finger scrolling through his contact’s list until he found the name he wanted.

He held the phone up to Marjan and mouthed out a ‘call him’ before surrendering the device to the younger woman and watching as she stood up before pressing the phone to her ear and waiting.

He wasn’t sure if Michelle even wanted Carlos there, but it was the only thing he could think of that might help.

“Michelle…” He reached out with his now free hand and ran his fingers through her hair slowly, hoping that the action would help her relax like it normally did. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Her response was so quiet that he barely heard it, but there it was.

“Okay.” He watched as she lifted her head, her tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes staring back at him as he waited for her to say something. “I’m here okay, I’m right here.”

She nodded her head before letting out a soft sigh, her breath catching in her chest as she hiccupped once and then twice before letting her head fall back down.

He was reminded of a small child having a crying fit, not a grown woman as strong as Michelle.

He squeezed her hand once more and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and then to her head, and then he sat back down and waited.

Waited for her to say something.

Waited for her to calm down.

Waited for Carlos to hopefully be the person who could calm down.

Waited.


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 7: Free Choice - “I trust you.”**
> 
> _Owen comes clean to Michelle about his cancer, her reaction is, surprising, to say the least._

Owen wasn’t sure why he found himself standing outside Michelle’s house at 1:00 on a random Thursday afternoon, but here he was.

He guessed maybe it was because he had had one too many near death experiences in the past 72 hours.

Or maybe it was because his head was all fuzzy thanks to a morning of chemo.

Or perhaps it was a combination of both and the fact that he just wanted to curl up in her arms and sleep.

But whatever his reason was, he was sure she was going to stare at him like he had six heads.

“Owen…” He didn’t remember ringing the doorbell or knocking, so the sound of her voice was definitely a surprise. “Are you okay?”

He snapped his head up and let his eyes lock with hers.

She looked like she had been sleeping, which was a likely possibility given she had just gotten off work a few hours ago.

Suddenly he felt very bad about just showing up announced.

“I uh…” He stepped back and almost fell down the stairs, thankful her hand reached out and grabbed his before he could tumble backward. “I should go.”

He felt so stupid it wasn’t funny.

Why was he even here?

“Is everything okay?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he wondered if she was on to him.

Did she know he was sick?

She couldn’t possibly know, could she?

“Yeah, uh, I’m sorry for waking you.” He kicked his foot against the ‘welcome’ mat and sighed.

He felt like a child.

“Do you wanna come in?” She looked almost sympathetic and he knew that she had to know.

She was trained to notice the signs after all.

“Can we uh… can we talk?” He shouldn’t be nervous about this, really.

It may have only been a few months since he arrived in Texas, but Michelle was already one of his closest friends.

Which is probably why this felt so incredibly awkward.

“Absolutely.” She stepped back and made space for him to enter the room, her eyes softening as he moved through the doorway slowly, stopping just inside the house. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No.” He shook his head as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

A sweatshirt she probably thought he was crazy for wearing given that it was almost 85 degrees outside.

But chemo always left him feeling cold and clammy and he found some sort of weird comfort in having a sweatshirt on afterward.

“Owen, I think I know what this is about…” Oh god, he hoped she wouldn’t say it.

He needed to get it off of his chest.

He needed to be the one to say it out loud for the first time since he had told Judd.

“I have cancer.” Well, there it was, just like that.

All out in the open and everything.

And she hadn’t even shut the front door yet.

“Look, I…” He sighed as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes, the exhaustion slowly starting to set in the more he was on his feet. “I trust you, okay, and I just… I haven’t told anyone else, except for Judd, and I didn’t really mean to even tell him…”

He paused when Michelle shut the door slowly before moving toward him, her hands reaching out to cup his cheeks against her palms.

For a second he thought she was going to kiss him.

But instead she just stood there for a second before pulling him into a hug, her arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly as she let one hand rest against the back of his head.

Her fingers started running through his hair and her nails were dragging against his scalp and dammit if he wasn’t about to fall asleep right then and there.

“It’s okay Owen.” He felt her lips press the lightest of kisses to his ear before she moved to rest her head against his once more.

He didn’t know how else to respond other than to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her tiny frame against his.

This hadn’t exactly been what he had come here looking for, not that he knew what exactly he wanted to begin with, but this would certainly do.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments are lovely.


End file.
